


[主明]小心被封号

by crowwwwww



Category: Persona 5, 女神异闻录5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowwwwww/pseuds/crowwwwww
Summary: *纯搞来爽，男优主&色情主播明。*无逻辑，架空，巨大ooc。*会分多章，如果出现next可以点击翻页到下章。*不定时更新，大概会在推特播报一下。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, 主明
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

直播的镜头正对着床铺，露出一块背后的墙。墙面上会列出今天可以使用的道具，观众打赏最高的那个可以指名使用哪个，通常直播一次只会用两到三个，其余时间都在闲聊。  
尽管如此，Crow的名气和受欢迎度还是持高不下。  
据他自己所说，做这个“只是兴趣”，顺便“赚点零花”而已。所以每次都带着红色的乌鸦面具，偶尔会按照花钱最多的观众要求决定下一次穿什么出镜。  
总之很挑剔又矜贵。  
今天明智也一如既往准点打开了直播。只穿着衬衫，领带松垮的在锁骨下面打了个结，他像个高中生抱着小腿坐在电脑前面，嗓音轻柔地说：“hi.”  
观看数从一千翻了几倍，最后停在一万左右。  
他并没有一开始就搭理那些不断砸进礼物池的数据，支着下颌趴在床上，视线在屏幕上扫了扫，挑一些无关紧要的问题闲聊：“为什么开播少了……因为上课了呀。”  
“学校吗，不可能说出来吧？专业也是，不过课程并没有那么忙，不用担心哦。”  
“兼职偶尔还是会做的。”  
“你们想看的话我就会来。”  
明智闲聊着，直到打赏金额上升到某个数字终于直起了身。没有扣住的衬衫因为这个动作散开，从凹陷锁骨到线条形状漂亮的小腹肌肉，甚至清洗干净，垂在腿间的性器都一览无余。  
“唔……”他点了点嘴唇，侧过身露出背后陈列在墙上的道具笑着说，“那就，这位排在第一的乱码先生，可以挑一个开胃菜。”  
[第二排尺寸比较长的那个，塞进去。]直播间里特效的弹幕输入道。  
“我说是开胃菜吧？”明智眨了眨眼。  
对方毫不犹豫又砸了两千，他一个人打赏的数字已经到10w，明智站起身从洁白的床单上踩过去，手指在陈列品上跳动，最后点中了那跟硅胶的按摩棒。  
黑色的、带有可抽插底座，防水很好，他记得是美国的牌子，如果打开开关还会震动。最主要的是粗细份量不轻。  
他背着屏幕把道具拿下来，暗暗皱眉咋舌。上来就玩那么大，麻烦。  
还好在洗澡时已经做了基本的扩张，明智回到镜头前把那根按摩棒放下，低头撩起耳畔的碎发张嘴含了含顶部的半圆形，吐出舌尖舔湿一点，两指拎起甜味的润滑剂晃了晃挤在掌心裹住硅胶柱身上下撸动直到它看起来湿透了，才跪直身体挪到那根东西上扶着它慢慢往下坐。  
粗，他吸了几次气尽力放松下来，漏出的喘息声被麦一五一十收进去，弹幕上又开始刷起“硬了”“吃快点儿宝贝”，还有一部分“我真想操你”。  
明智很了解这个，男性的本质如此。  
他撩起衬衣下摆露出被遮掩的大腿根和臀部，吞下一半的硅胶玩具含在那里，他扫了扫屏幕上流动的文字，用带笑的声音说：“太坏了吧？”  
“接下来这样好了……打赏上涨20w我就打开震动，每涨20w往上推一档如何？”  
右侧不断流动的数字证明这个主意确实有效，金额很快推到他订下的目标，依照约定明智把开关打开了。  
微微发震的玩具在湿腻液体帮助下又滑进去一截，明智不得不用手撑住床，缓慢摆动腰身，一边分神跟他们聊天。  
“最近听说吉祥寺那家咖啡厅很有名哦，不过外送的话很贵、呢，嗯……”  
撞到敏感点时他停顿下来，刺目的字体又提醒crow该再往上推一档。  
明智看了眼礼物池，有个出钱阔绰的家伙往里丢了10w。  
看在零花钱的份上明智抬到二档，鲜明地震动让内壁发麻，他夹紧了些，握住震动的底部抽送起来。  
跃到排名第二的家伙说话了：把腿抬高吧，亲爱的。  
明智看到了，他着实不想那么做，但最后舔了舔嘴唇抬起一条腿，露出被硅胶玩具磨的发麻泛红的地方。  
“嗯……哈、请温柔一点？”他朝镜头抛了个wink，但握在手里的部分已经被融化的润滑剂打湿，黏糊的捏不住滑脱出去。  
他把湿淋的手指送到嘴边舔，又并拢指节伸到嘴里按下殷红的舌，做了个充满性暗示的动作。  
“想操我的话？”  
这换到了一波高昂的金钱。  
有人开始说：把抽插模式打开怎么样？  
“啊……好快，太大…了，不行哦。”他勉强咬字，被震的浑身酥麻，床单上泅了一小块湿掉的痕迹。  
打赏的总额快要上100w，明智四肢并用往前爬了几步，对着摄像头舔过下唇轻声细语：“节奏太快了，我会没、嗯…没力气的，下一个……现在排第三的人来挑吧？如果直播最后数字我满意的话，再打开抽插模式，怎么样？”  
这次的观众挑了那件小羊皮的皮质束缚脚环。  
至少比新的道具好点，他忍着下身的震动感转身，衬衣堪堪遮住一半，足以让镜头和屏幕另一端的人看到被含住的按摩棒和白皙大腿。  
明智爬到另一头不得不停下来，那根东西蹂躏着敏感腺体，他扶着墙喘匀气，把皮质的圈拎在手里，回头笑着说：“你们太过分了，我没力气了。”  
他回到屏幕前的时候有人正催促，明智抬起腿架在用来摆放电脑的桌边缘，下身完全暴露出来。因为经过处理并没有多余的杂毛，那条黑色羊皮圈被套在他脚踝上，连着锁链的另一端箍住了左脚脚踝。  
“这样可以了吧。”他说，因为锁链长度只有一步左右，并不能做太多动作，只好分开膝盖让他们看清有些滑落出来的按摩棒，“你很会挑哦……不太有人选这个呢。”  
他握住底座重新推回去，因为太强烈的快感小声惊呼，濒临高潮时软倒下来，内壁痉挛着为不断震动的硅胶玩具收缩，他断断续续呻吟，很懂得如何利用优势，缩着腿把色情吮吸的下半身露出来，手指还摆弄着粗长的按摩棒。  
“别那么着急……我才刚刚高潮。”明智把沾到身上的浊液抹开，又拨弄着胸口乳尖取悦要求打开抽插模式的观众。  
“哈……只有一小会儿哦？我可受不了。”  
他难耐地喘息，握住那根东西让底部收缩的弹簧露出来，在之前他都没有自己尝试过这个模式。  
突然伸长的按摩棒旋转着捅到深处，他猝不及防叫出来，抬高的腰底下可以看到硅胶柱身沾满了水。  
有人说：crow，好色情。  
又有人说：把腰放下去，宝贝儿。  
“呜、这太深了……”明智颤抖起来，机器没有丝毫人情味，冷酷地不断伸缩把他插的微微仰起头喘叫，酸软的腰撑不住身体，只好趴下泪水涟涟求饶。  
打赏最高的那个似乎还不尽兴，又输入了一条：舒服吗？  
明智不得不忍耐身后不断钻磨的按摩棒，说话带着柔软腔调：“舒服哦……好深好重、要被干死了，下次…你们、轻一点。”  
顶到敏感处的时候他闭了闭眼哽咽，眼泪从面具底下滑到尖尖的下巴，在镜头下抚摸平坦小腹，又摸下去揉搓几下重新兴奋起来的性器：“嗯…顶到了，我真的不行了……饶了我吧、明天还有…嗯…！有课——”

他下播的时候只说下周会再开，具体时间提前一天告知。这是crow的惯例，所以没有人有意见。  
明智精疲力尽地陷在床里休息了一会儿，手机又突然震了震，是他关注的博主。  
JOKER，圈内挺有名的男优，据说是年纪最小的兼职演员，但是条件很好所以很快从汁男优做到了顶层。  
本人似乎还是学生？明智点开他更新的动态，文字很简短，配图是一杯咖啡和卧在旁边的猫。  
这个博是joker用来公开的，偶尔会出现运动完吊在单杠上比v的露脸照片。可惜能从中找到的私人信息少之又少，他很会挑选角度，似乎也有陪同给他拍照的友人。明智上下划了划，兴致缺缺地关掉了手机。  
跟这种人不同，他的“朋友”实在少的乏善可陈。


	2. Chapter 2

要说为什么关注这个人的话，理由只有Joker是他喜欢的类型。身材也好、脸也好、拥有的生活也好。  
所以在自称是gv导演的人联系他时明智没有立刻拒绝。  
当时他正从便利店买饭团，作为主播每个月收到的打赏一部分花在了东京高昂的房租上，一部分作为日常生活所用。  
虽然也有做别的兼职以及炒股所以不缺钱花，甚至可以满足一些爱好，不过没有人会嫌钱多。明智吾郎没有双亲，也没有亲戚，他需要累积下存款找到安全感。  
和同路的校友道了别后他才拿出手机查看，私信留言的头像很陌生，他点进去看了，简介写着gv导演久世。  
对方以“不会拍到完全的正脸”“重点是身材和气氛”为理由邀请明智参与一个gv拍摄，附上了面谈的地址。  
是一间酒吧，距离不远。明智迟疑着答应了邀约，按照地址找过去。  
吉祥寺站下车，一家位于地下的爵士乐酒吧。人很少所以私密性不错，令他更意外的是久世是一位女性。  
对方显然很满意，甚至起草了一份合同表示希望可以合作。  
“Crow君的条件很好哦，我相信就算不露正脸也一定会火的。”她直白地说，“以及我想知道可以接受到哪一步呢？啊别担心，不会为难你的。”  
作为女性用词大胆的让明智瞠目结舌，他怔住了，然后才礼貌地微笑：“嗯……虽然是可以接受插入，但是多人的话不行哦，很抱歉。”  
“明白了，那就一对一吧。”久世点点头，“实际上我们有安排一位男优，也许您知道。”  
她把简介资料递到明智面前。  
JOKER。  
明智微微笑起来：“这真是意外之喜。”  
“那就安排在下周六，可以吧。”久世导演完成任务，满意的起身，“记得带体检报告。”  
明智吾郎也看过Joker参与的片。那张脸仿佛应该合适出现在大屏幕上，而不是肉体碰撞。直到他被扯着脱掉衣服的时候显然是锻炼过的肌肉从瘦削外壳里剥落出来，尺寸也很客观，明智就完全理解了那些话语——如果能跟他上床绝对不会觉得亏。  
可惜据说joker很少接和男性的本，所以gv很少。  
久世导演找到明智的时候，他也以为是吃错……一个玩笑，但对方拿出有joker签名的合同。  
来栖晓，他记住了这个名字。

约定的下周六7：30，明智吾郎提前站在那栋楼楼下。  
从外面看实在只是普通的商业楼，甚至其貌不扬，明智对了一遍地址，迟疑着迈动脚步。  
背后也响起一道脚步声。  
他回过头，对方停在他背后按了电梯。尽管那人穿着连帽衫、戴了眼镜，看起来普通极了，明智吾郎还是喊出了他的名字：“Joker？”  
“……”对方有些惊讶地睁大眼睛，随后冷静下来，隔着镜片的漂亮双眼跟明智对视几秒，开口，“Crow？”  
碰到了joker算是意外之喜，他们在电梯里打了招呼，同时抵达拍摄地点。Joker——来栖晓和他差不多高，年龄还小一岁，这让明智有点惊讶。  
“事实上……比我想象的小一点呢。”明智这样说。  
“我也很意外，以为明智已经工作了。”  
来栖熟练的和工作人员打了招呼，还轻声告诉明智对方的名字，呼出来的热气打在他脸上，明智吾郎只觉得脸上发烫，下意识往后退了退，被来栖晓一把抓住胳膊。  
“小心电线。”他说。  
贴的太近了，明智含糊嗯一声：“多谢。”

现场的人比他想的还要多，之前与他们见过面的久世走过来递了两本剧本。  
“没什么剧情的啦～你们随便看看就好了，今天是电车play哦。”她笑眯眯摆了摆手，“看样子你们聊的不错嘛，等下洗完澡就过来准备吧。”  
“久世导演是很有经验的gv导演。”来栖晓道。  
明智翻了那几张纸——的确内容乏善可陈，大致列了几句台词就差不多了，主要是场景以及注意事项。  
因为设定是dk，所以明智洗完澡后换上了剧组提供的制服。白衬衫加上一件外套，还有格子制服裤——  
“总觉得回到国中时期了啊。”来栖晓不知道什么时候出现在他背后，“应该叫明智前辈？”  
“请别这样开玩笑了。”明智摆出熟练的微笑，“说到经验的话，还是要请你多指教。”  
“唔。”来栖晓沉吟片刻，凑近他耳边，“明智你很擅长这样笑来勾引人吗？”  
明智愣住了：“什么……”  
“喂——joker！crow！准备开始了！”  
来栖晓朝他眨眨眼，漂亮的眼睛里仿佛有光：“走吧。”  
明智吾郎鲜有的觉得自己陷入了混乱。

片场搭了一节车厢的布景，内部做的很真实，机位安放在几个位置。  
久世向他保证就算拍到脸后期也会修剪，所以明智没有戴面具，他站在靠门的一边，而来栖晓就在他不远处，中间隔着密集的临时演员。  
会和joker做爱。  
这个认知让人难以忍耐，明智短暂地走了个神，背后的汁男优已经靠近过来，把手放在他腰上。  
和道具不一样，带着体温的触感往下滑，停在臀部，然后色情地揉捏起来。  
他差点叫出声，捂住嘴依照剧本做出害怕的样子，往前依在车厢门上，配合地抬高腰部。  
被别人摸的感觉好奇怪，明智低下头挡住脸，脊背贴上了陌生的体温又很快离开，那只手从臀部滑到下身，隔着布料握住了性器。  
“等一下，别……”他回头轻声说。  
摄像机的镜头对着下半身，对方熟练的动作很快让明智兴奋起来，学生制服裤又薄又软，他在导演的要求下里面什么都没穿，带着热度的硬物隔着裤子抵在他背后。  
“嗯嗯……”明智压着音量小声呻吟，仿佛对方的东西要穿过布料捅进身体，滚烫的体温挤压在穴口，像平时的床上运动那样不断进出，他被顶的往前倾，只好贴在车门上忍耐。  
不管是脸还是声音感觉都差太多了，不是joker的话不能接受和陌生人做。  
他意识到自己裤子有点湿了，而来栖晓不知什么时候站到他背后，轻声问有没有事。  
是台词本，明智抓住了他胳膊回答：“能不能拜托你……”  
“卡——”久世导演及时喊停。接下来按照剧本要去床上拍，摄像机浩浩荡荡拖走了，明智松了口气。  
来栖晓身上有一股好闻的咖啡味，他用力吸了吸鼻子，在心里擅自给他好感度加五十。  
“明智？没事吧。”晓朝他眨眨眼，握着明智的手腕。他们看起来就像普通的高中生那样寻常，不寻常的只有身处的环境。  
“没事呢，多谢了。”  
床铺周围简单的搭了景，因为久世很挑剔细节，所以自己补了一些看起来更像高中生房间的道具，甚至有一台假的游戏机。  
场记板敲了一下。  
来栖晓跟他接了吻，唇舌带着薄荷牙膏味道，柔软极了。他们从床边摔到床垫上，明智迷迷糊糊地回应，等到清醒时他抱着来栖的脖颈，对方的手指已经侵入到扩张过的地方，润滑液湿黏地涂满每个角落。  
“嗯……等一下，好奇怪……”  
冷风刺激着敏感温暖的地方，镜头对着相贴的地方又拉远了，来栖晓在他耳边低声说：“我进来了。”  
被填满了，这是明智脑子里唯一的想法，温暖的体温，原来和别人肢体接触是完全不一样的啊。  
“轻、轻一点……你太大了…！”  
他低声抱怨，可被摩擦过的地方都酥麻地起反应，润滑液也黏糊的挤出来，来栖晓顶到深处的时候他控制不住呻吟，小腿勾在腰上颤抖着后仰。  
“前辈的话，要忍耐吧。很舒服吗？”晓笑着问，因为镜头移到了侧面，所以他伸手揉了揉衬衫底下的乳尖，主动低头隔着衣服舔湿，轻轻咬了咬挺立起来的地方。  
明智敏感地发抖，抓紧了他肩膀小声吸气。他希望来栖晓动一动，被慢慢磨着的感觉让他难受。  
“嗯……舒服。”  
来栖晓托着他臀部开始用力，剧烈快感让人爽的失去理智，明智勉强拼命捂住嘴才没有叫出来，眼泪不受控地从眼角滑进发间，脖颈仰着不断紧绷，高频率地刺激让他射了一回，还淅淅沥沥流了不知道属于什么的体液。  
他知道镜头就放在他脸旁边，也是他允许来栖晓不戴套真的射进来，所以来栖射了一回，在他不断夹紧的肠壁里，抽出来的时候沾着体液和混杂的润滑剂。  
明智被拉开捂着嘴的手，指缝里牵出细细的银丝和眼泪落下的水，来栖晓俯身亲了亲湿漉漉的嘴唇，他们又接了个吻。  
来栖晓的经验很充足，全部内容没有ng就结束了，明智不需要做什么配合。  
整理完衣服后又被久世拉去拍了两张封面照，商量后以他背对摄像机让joker出镜的站位为结果敲定下来，刚刚穿上的衬衫又被拉下来堆在手肘上，来栖晓端详片刻，找工作人员要了喷雾瓶往明智背上喷了几下。  
他毫无防备地被冷水激灵到，浑身一抖：“呜哇？！”  
“哦——这样效果比较好呢！不愧是joker！”久世一敲掌心。  
来栖晓满脸坦然地站到明智面前，按住了那头栗色长发压到身上：“这样反光和质感都很好，看起来也会比较色情，明智不要回头。”  
“……你也太熟练了。”  
“毕竟打工了好几次。”  
来栖晓笑着拍完了封面，弯腰帮他把衣服拉整齐。  
“不是好几次，是一流男优吧？”明智反驳。  
“……唔。”来栖沉默了一会儿，“可以那么说，不过我很期待有机会再跟你合作。”  
这话说的让人误会，明智吾郎咋了下舌别开头：“……你这人啊。”  
来栖晓并不介意这个，他重新戴上眼镜，就又变回了沉默寡言的普通人来栖晓：“那明智等下有空吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 明智：这人讨厌啊！


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇主要无脑搞搞颜色。

他邀请明智去一家很有名的甜品店，以松饼为主打，店内的装修也很甜美可爱。来栖晓戴上眼镜换了衣服后变得泯然众人，明智觉得他可以理解为什么这家伙做了那么久男优还安然无恙了。  
“一份奶油一份焦糖，谢谢。”来栖晓点了餐后把那张菜单重新放回去，俨然是熟客的样子。  
明智也知道这家店，距离他的学校直线距离600米，是情侣约会的好地方。  
“为什么来这里？”明智问。  
“我……”来栖晓慢慢开口，“嗯…我听说过你，你好像在自己博客上说喜欢甜品。”  
他关注过这个？明智只觉得脑子一炸，又听到来栖晓继续说：“Crow是有名的主播，我知道也不奇怪吧。”  
“话是那么说，不过这个是隐私吧。”明智回答。  
“我不会说出去的，别担心。”  
来栖晓在松饼送上来后擦干净叉子，割下一块递到明智嘴边：“我很喜欢这个味道，尝尝看。”  
明智被这种温柔惊的脊背发麻，小心地咬住蛋糕胚咽下。  
“下次还可以邀请明智出来吗？”来栖晓问，“我也知道不错的……嗯……实体店。”

告别了来栖晓的傍晚，他定时打开了摄像。  
这次依旧只穿了一件薄薄的上衣，像是洗了太多次，挡不住底下的透光。  
Crow的直播间人数飞快跳上了四位。  
明智微微笑着坐在床上，转过身去让镜头看到背后：“这次不是什么都没有哦。”  
带绒毛的尾巴从臀部垂到床上，为了效果明智伸手到双腿间，用手指夹住了那个尾巴轻轻往外抽。  
银色的底部后还连着两个圆球，上面事先涂过了润滑，拖出来的细丝清晰可见。  
他又重新推了回去。  
打赏数字在肉眼可见的上涨，明智手脚并用凑近了麦克风，语气轻柔又低哑：“好久不见啦，这次想怎么干我？”  
他点了排在第一的名字，这个名字明智很眼熟了，算是他这里的常客。  
这次对方挑了架子上的第三个。  
明智很少用那个，他硬着头皮把形状狰狞的玩具拿下来。  
做成异形的性器官中间是空的，摸起来很柔软，用来放明胶做的卵，可以推进体内。  
“要用这个吗？”明智把玩具放到床上，得到弹幕确认的答复后拿出灌好的圆形卵。  
卵是淡黄色，因为不大他做了好几个放在冰箱里冻过一会儿，现在摸起来还是凉的，明智托着成型的圆形卵放在唇边舔了舔，填进底部中空。  
“放太多的话……”他对着镜头笑了笑，“不行呢，所以就四颗怎么样？猜猜看是谁的？”  
只是四个也挤满了中间的空余，顶端凹凸不平的触感让人头皮发麻。  
提出这个要求的人又砸了四位数：吃进去吧，宝贝。  
他撑着身体慢慢往下坐，已经提前扩张过才显得不算太艰难，才吃进头部就已经喘息起来，敏感内壁贴着形状狰狞的玩具，明智闭了闭眼小声哼哼，握住了底部缓慢抬腰抽动。  
“进来了……好、好奇怪……”明智咬住嘴唇竭力沉下腰，镜头可以清晰看见逐渐进到体内的部分，腿根颤抖着彻底坐到底。  
“嗯、好胀……”他瞥了屏幕一眼轻声抱怨，深色底座留在臀肉间，明智本想小幅度摆动腰身吞吐，但控制不住自己夹紧双腿，凹凸不平的纹路填满整个体内，饱胀极了，随着起伏重重摩擦敏感腺体，只是这样他已经眼眶泛水。  
“啊……啊嗯，等一等……这太过了。”  
为此花钱的人并不会因为求饶放过他，明智模模糊糊看了眼上面的评论。  
：你还要产卵，可爱的crow，宝贝快点。  
这种说法的羞耻感加倍，明智屈起膝让下身的场景完全暴露出来，犹豫着微微打开腿，把手伸向完全吃进去的假器官，用助推器轻轻推动里面的卵。  
“嗯啊——”  
“不行、好撑……”明智吸了口气，咬字柔软，修长的腿抵着床单紧绷颤抖。圆形的卵终于破开顶部滑出来，冰得他打了个激灵。  
紧跟着的第二颗变得轻松很多，明智抿住嘴唇将第二个卵推出来，就觉得已经完全填满了，弯曲的玩具落出来一截，他倒在床铺里喘息，摸到一手粘腻的润滑，只好慢慢将那根东西往外拉，仿佛体内已经被拓宽成这种形状，酥麻的快感：“嗯…嗯、真的好撑……都是……。”  
他无暇再分心去看直播间的反应，指尖舒服的发抖，第三个和第四个出来的时候已经呻吟起来，眼泪从眼眶里滚落，圆形的卵占满甬道，仿佛一不留神就会滑落，他尽力夹紧，掌心搭在小腹轻声转向屏幕镜头。  
“里面，都被填满了哦。都是，嗯……你们的。”  
邀宠一样的话得到的反应是高昂的金额，他忍耐着喘息和饱胀湿滑的感觉，眯起眼打量了几条评论。  
除开问“一晚上多少”的，就是“真想把你操到高潮，甜心”。  
明智对此不屑，但脸上依旧笑着，抬起手捏了个圈张口用舌尖轻点。  
“我里面都是你们的东西了，好胀，轻一点啊。”  
他竭力放松身体，淡黄色的卵从腿中间滑落，已经融小了许多，连带着透明拉丝的粘液。  
像是在排卵，微妙的羞耻感让明智满脸通红。  
他尝试用手指辅助，又因为弹幕上滑过的要求放弃，只是扶着身体用力。  
最后一颗缓慢坠落的卵卡在不上不下的位置，他深吸口气收紧又放松，最后不得不喘着气求饶放弃。  
“别那么严格……太深了出不来，你们弄的我好难受。”明智嘴唇开合亲了一下手指，对着镜头抛去，柔声说了下一次开播的时间。

他筋疲力尽的去浴室洗掉身体里黏糊糊的明胶，然后倒进卧室的被子里。  
手机里有两条消息，一条是同学询问作业，另一条是来栖晓。  
——我看了你晚上的直播。  
他迷茫的睡意扫清了一半，飞快的回了个“？”  
来栖晓：很可爱，crow. [猫猫图]  
明智吾郎：……


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续无脑搞搞颜色，我很欢迎点梗。

第二次合作比他预想的还要快，据久世导演说上一次的片销量很不错，还有不少买复数的观众，谁都喜欢看年轻貌美的人做爱，所以继续邀请了他和来栖晓。  
明智有点介意出卖身体的说法，但是提到来栖晓又不得不心动。上一次他们有一句没一句聊天已经过了好几天，来栖说好的会约他出来玩也没有影子，明智像被放了鸽子，开始胡思乱想。  
拍摄地点依然是摄影棚，他提前了十分钟抵达时来栖晓还没来，倒是久世小姐热情的给了一个拥抱，让明智先去洗澡，还说这次会用小道具。  
“你应该很熟悉。”她把跳蛋和剧本往明智手里一塞，“开拍的时候才会打开，到时候遥控器交给joker，他有数。”  
明智设想了一下，脸涨的通红。

按照剧本他跌跌撞撞地冲到布置好的场景里，里面是宽敞的公共卫生间，拉了几扇门后随便选一扇躲进去。  
机位立刻移到头顶以及隔间内，他背后贴着道具搭起来的厕所隔间的门，体内不断的震动并不让人陌生，相反明智已经玩过许多次，熟悉的酥麻感让人微微发热，频率还在不规律的跳动，但是这种隔靴搔痒般的快感在真正的高潮前不足一提。他咬着牙坐到马桶盖上解开裤子，把手伸向腿间。  
偏暗的打光和镜头让人有点羞耻，尽管已经拍过一次，明智还是压抑着喘息撸动几下，任由拍摄暂停片刻，沾了点润滑再继续。  
按照剧本接下来来栖晓会进来……他闭上眼，听见皮鞋踩在大理石地板上的声音，明智抬起手捂住嘴让呻吟不会传出去，可里面空虚的让人难受。  
事实上他穿的制服裤都堆在脚踝，前面完全硬起来，光凭跳蛋满足不了想要的欲望。  
他感觉对方在拨弄遥控器，让忽快忽慢的节奏折磨他，然后才听见清脆的叩门声。  
“没事吧？”来栖晓醇厚的嗓音询问。  
明智一言不发，随后没有关紧的门闩被用力推开，站在外面的男人进来后表演出微微惊讶的神情。虽然知道是剧本，但是这种桥段让他更羞耻了，连耳尖都涨红。  
“让我帮你啊。”来栖晓说，他看起来在笑，但是不由分说抓住了明智按在隔间板上，因为洗干净而微凉的指尖伸进臀缝，被温暖内壁吸住。  
“不，嗯……别进来！”明智挣扎着躲避，但来栖晓力气比他大多了，擒住手腕高高按在头顶，轻而易举镇压反抗。  
“嗯、嗯啊……哈，别……”  
埋着跳蛋的体内完全没有反抗力，来栖晓轻松挤进两根手指，修长指节被紧紧包裹着，稍稍弯曲轻车熟路摸索到敏感点，他太熟练了，明智不情愿地颤抖着喘息。  
“这是什么？”  
来栖晓碰到了震动的跳蛋，夹着它缓慢抽出来。明智不得不微微分开腿让镜头挪近，粉色的椭圆形玩具上带着润滑液，来栖捏着它抵在挺立的性器上滑动，马达发出嗡嗡的震动声，明智咬了咬嘴唇弓起腰呻吟，原本就格外敏感的器官被刺激的发胀。  
“带着这种东西出门不是很欲求不满吗。”来栖用恶劣的口吻说着台词，他松开了按住明智的手，在跳蛋按摩的差不多以后很快就塞回后穴用手指推进去用力一按，在内壁猛地夹紧后轻轻揉起来。  
“不是……啊！”明智控制不住踮起脚，发软的膝盖让他整个人挂在了来栖晓身上。手指带来的触觉变得格外明显，他埋在来栖晓颈窝里短促呻吟，因为来栖手指的抽动不自觉翘起臀部。  
好想要。  
他抓紧对方胸口的衣服，带着润滑液的动作插出了一点水声，来栖足够体贴的按摩到敏感点，让里面舒服的痉挛，摆着腰配合镜头想要的色情感。  
明智缓慢地磨蹭他，隔着裤子的布料蹭小腿，内壁吸着两根手指，柔软的地方被用力操开了，只是交错进出就让人想尖叫。  
他射的一塌糊涂，眼眶湿的泛红，小声抽气，趴在他身上高潮。  
拍摄结束后镜头就移开了，留下几个人打扫，以及让他们两个收拾衣服。  
事实上除了明智的裤子以外没什么需要打理，他沉默地穿戴好。  
来栖晓轻声地问：“你还好吧？”  
那双漂亮的眼睛里有一点担忧的情绪，明智几乎被他的脸晃到，别开头说：“没事。”  
来栖晓扫了一下外面的工作人员，捧住他脸迅速地亲上了明智。  
他技巧显然足够好，明智在耐心地吮吸和舔舐下晕乎乎张开嘴，尝到薄荷味牙膏的凉。  
分开的时候谁都没有说话，明智欲言又止，不知道应该先擦嘴还是装作什么都没发生，或者问问他为什么要突然接吻。  
最后来栖晓打破沉默，沉思着回答：“你看起来想要我亲你。”  
听听，这是什么渣男发言。明智深吸口气，咬牙切齿：“请不要突然做这种事。”  
这次轮到来栖晓觉得好笑。他说：“好吧。”然后拉了明智的手，从狭小的布景里出去。  
“最近作业比较忙，但是很快就有空了，如果明智不介意的话，要不要出去玩？”  
这种说法难以让人取信，明智不甘于被他牵着团团转，硬邦邦的说：“谁知道呢，如果我有时间的话。”  
“我会发信息给你。”来栖晓不介意地点头。  
明智瞥他几眼，每次他都不知道来栖晓这种态度到底是厚脸皮还是真天然，令人发指的可怕。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微量的ntr成分。  
> 没有mob进入，有接触。  
> 雷不要点。

这一次久世安排了ntr的剧本，作为“妻子”的明智吾郎要换上家居风的成熟衣服，丈夫则是久世找来的一个中年gv演员，ntr的第三者还是明智指定的来栖晓。  
他难得看到不穿学生制服的来栖，换上polo衫和牛仔裤也照旧非常帅气，摘下眼镜后气质顿时成熟而妖艳。  
这是他的特殊技能吗，明智吾郎咋舌，展开手里的围裙和十分中性的和服。  
久世这次追求男性妻子的角色，特意把他拉到一边讲了好半天，最后定性说明智身上的气质很合适。  
他换上了衣服，不适应地拉了拉那条质感细腻软滑的三角内裤。  
回过头时来栖晓正盯着他，丝毫没有偷窥被发现的心虚，说：“明智这样穿也很好看。”  
“……你是不是有什么恶趣味？”明智吾郎问。

这次布景搭了一整个公寓，Crow端着饭菜从厨房走出来，温柔地叫自己丈夫来吃饭。  
他扮演了一个足够合格的妻子，迎丈夫进门，脱下外套，和对方接吻。  
中年男优胡子都没有剔干净，下巴上有些青色的胡渣，在他脸上亲着，摄像机调好了角度在背后拍摄，看起来就像在亲密的接吻。  
他们回到餐桌旁吃饭，喝了一整壶清酒，然后跌跌撞撞倒去床上。  
明智骑在男优身上，红着脸看起来羞怯又顺从，轻柔的叫对方：“あなた……”  
摄像机拍到他张开的双腿，丝绸内裤被性器顶进了穴口，布料包着龟头的地方湿了一块。  
男优在那里顶了好几下，暧昧的抚摸着他的腰窝。而明智也顺从倒进对方怀里。  
他们看起来像一对结婚多年的爱侣，明智带着口交套给对方舔，吸着性器发出啧啧的水声，握住根部轻轻撸动抚摸帮对方射出来，随后在舌尖上涂了人造精液，又诱惑又色情地望着对方。  
他还没有满足，可惜“丈夫”射完就硬不起来。明智微笑着进浴室洗漱，换上浴袍后发现“丈夫”已经沉沉睡去。  
那件睡袍只到大腿，配合他单薄瘦削的身体有些过分色情，明智吾郎忍不住拉了拉领口。  
此刻门铃响了两声，按照剧本，他走过去打开门，发现门外的来栖晓。  
“他已经睡着了，你有什么事吗？”他用温柔的声音问，那是明智擅长的，看起来十足像人妻。  
他引着来栖晓到客厅坐下，把水杯放到他面前。  
“睡着了？”来栖晓顺着半开的房门看了一眼，手顺着他睡袍下摆摸了进去，“那正好了。”  
他压着明智倒在沙发上，一手捂住嘴，嘘了一声。  
“你要让他看到这幅淫荡的样子？”  
来栖晓把手指伸到他薄薄蕾丝内裤边缘，轻轻拉扯那个黑色半透明的布料。明智夹着腿摩擦，哀求他不要进去，不可以进去。  
“明明里面都湿了？”来栖微笑着摸进穴口，那里高热柔软，他手指轻轻动着明智就发出短促的呼叫，随即捂住嘴，担心睡在卧室的“丈夫”听见。  
他甚至没有脱掉内裤，那个女款的内裤被拨到一边，来栖晓轻松地用手指插他，揉着舒服到痉挛的内壁，明智吾郎搭着他肩膀呻吟，松散的浴袍敞开来，来栖晓去搓揉他乳尖，低头吮着凸起的地方，下身贴住了他流水的穴。  
“等一下……不可以，不能进去……”明智抽噎着抗拒，却被抬起腰往上抱了抱。  
后脑枕在沙发扶手上，一转头就能看到敞开的卧室门，以及睡在里面的“丈夫”。  
“不要进去、那里不行……别这样，拜托你。”明智用泛红的眼睛注视对方，眼眶里蓄了泪光，然而“丈夫的朋友”残酷无情地把火热性器推进了他体内。  
被“丈夫”以外的人侵犯了这个认知让明智抽泣起来，来栖晓握住他手腕不断顶撞，内壁紧紧夹着带来欢愉的对象，甚至挺起腰扭动挣扎。  
“你们做过多少次？”来栖晓在他耳边问，“他让你爽了吗？”  
明智羞耻的两颊通红，可里面被干的顺服，腿间酥酥麻麻的快感让人难以抵抗。  
来栖晓得不到回答，低头咬住白皙的胸口，稍稍用力留下一圈齿印，舌尖抵着乳尖打转。那里被舔咬到红肿，明智差点尖叫出来，恰好卧室里的人发出一声打鼾，他紧张地转过头，确认没有醒来后压低声推了推来栖晓：“我没有……”  
“没有什么？”来栖晓按住他下巴笑着反问，“没有发情？”  
腿间被不停抽插着，体内湿滑地含住对方吞吐，明智吾郎捂住嘴苦苦忍耐，来栖晓压下来跟他接吻，下半身贴在一起律动，明智已经不自觉分开双腿配合，内裤被挤出来的液体打湿了。  
“不要射进来，拜托。”  
他最后请求对方，然而来栖晓恶劣地抵在深处发泄，让体液填满他的身体。  
“好涨……”明智皱着眉喘息，修长的腿被抬高了压在胸口，浴袍皱巴巴挂在腰上。来栖晓脸上带着恶劣的笑，凑过去亲他嘴角，捏着胸口红肿的乳尖问：“你喜欢他怎么玩你？”  
明智眼里含着水，被快感和背德折磨。来栖晓缓慢地磨着体内柔软，直到明智颤抖开口：“我……”  
卧室里的“丈夫”翻了身个身醒过来，迷迷糊糊喊着“亲爱的”呼唤明智。  
明智猛然惊醒，急急忙忙推开来栖晓，顾不上抽离出去的性器让体内猛然一空，他拉好了裤子拢上浴衣跑回卧室。  
粘腻的精液含在体内，仿佛随时都会淌下来，明智夹紧了双腿，半坐在床边柔声问：“你醒了？还好吗？”  
男优搂住他甜蜜地接吻，明智不得不倾身过去，趴在对方身上交缠唇舌。  
浴袍短短的下摆遮不住抬起来的臀部，露出紧贴白皙臀瓣的黑色蕾丝内裤，以及腿根内侧湿漉漉的狼藉体液。  
内裤的网纱布料被浸透了，属于另一个人的淡白精液缓慢地流下来。刚刚被别人侵犯过的事当然不能被“丈夫”发现，明智拉了拉衣服，握住他往下身摸的手掌，温柔地说：“今天你累了吧？我也想早点睡。”  
他压着不安躺进被子，和对方依偎睡去。  
这一幕拍摄到灯光熄去，久世喊了“咔”。明智从床铺上下来，忍着腿间的粘腻感走进准备好的浴室。  
热水冲走了疲惫和不适感，他擦干净身体，三心二意地贴着门听了一会儿。  
按照预定应该还有下一场，他刚刚看见来栖晓在和工作人员交流，那件居家的常服大概也会换掉。  
久世显然对明智装出来的柔弱气质很满意，目光里带上了热情。  
“如果不是crow君很挑剔，我真想找别的男优来搭档——”她晃着手里的剧本说。  
来栖晓站在她身后，背着手微笑了一下：“不可以哦。”


End file.
